You Bring Out So Much In Me
by Avalon-blackandgreen
Summary: It starts out with common plot of Sarah's friend wishes Sarah's boyfriend away and they have to run the Labyrinth together,but maybe Sarah wants a new boyfriend. It will become less cliche as the story progresses. Rated for later suggestive chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so this is my first full fledged Labyrinth fic and I beg of you people to be honest, brutally so if you feel it's necessary. I have a huge thing about references in my stories, so I'm offering points to people who catch them. The list of reviewers and their amount of points will go on the end of each chapter after this one. Today there is a 100 point reference to a Bowling for Soup song!

Ch.1 Sarah's Tragically Stupid BFF

"So, who was this again" a girl with purple hair pointed to the statue on Sarah's vanity.

"The Goblin King" Sarah said. "Megan, don't open that drawer."

Megan pulled out a little leather bound book with The Labyrinth written on it. "It's just a book Sarah, chill out." She opened the book. "Goblins huh? Have you ever considered wishing your boyfriend Mike to these guys" she laughed.

"Never" Sarah said harshly and snatched the book.

"Gee Sarah, it's not like you actually have any feelings for the boy. You're just trying to convince your friends you're not a homo" Megan rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean I want to turn him into a goblin."

"Oh come on, it's just a bunch of rubbish anyway." Megan smiled evilly. "What were those words again?"

"Don't Megan" Sarah snapped.

"I wish the goblins would came and take your boyfriend away" Megan paused to smirk. "Right now." Another pause. "See, nothing happened."

Megan didn't see Jareth appear behind her, but Sarah did. "Jareth!"

"I must say, I had rather hoped our reunion would be under better circumstances than your friend having to run the labyrinth" Jareth said.

Megan turned around to face the Fae behind her. "Reunion? Sarah, you know him?"

"I wished Toby away once. I told you not to say the words" Sarah said angrily. "Jareth, can't I go in her place? She's just a bystander really."

"She's not a bystander. She made the wish, so she has to run the labyrinth. Although, since you do have personal interest in this I believe I shall be generous and let you both run together" Jareth smirked. "Though I won't make it so easy this time. I won't let you have Mike," he said the name with total distain, "back as readily as I let you have your brother."

"Well if Sarah's done it before, it shouldn't be too hard this time" Megan said.

"I wouldn't put you on the same hill as last time" Jareth said as they appeared on a grassy knoll with only a slight breeze. "Sarah, you know the rules, thirteen hours."

"Yeah I know, or else Mike is a goblin forever."

"You'd really turn him into a goblin" Megan said shocked.

"He's practically one already. It would make no great difference" Jareth said disgusted as he faded out. "It really wouldn't be a pity" his last words were disembodied.

"Well isn't he jolly" Megan remarked. "Hey Sarah, you ok?"

Sarah had been staring intently at the castle in the distance. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. We'd better get going, it's a long way to the castle."

"It can't be that far" Megan said brightly.

"It's further that you think" Sarah echoed what Jareth had told her the fist time she was there. Then she headed down the hill towards the entrance.

A/N: So, what do you think? Should I post more? I already have five chapters on paper. Remember, if you caught the reference you have to review and say that you did to get points for it. Oh yeah, by the way, the points are a little like Who's Line Is It Anyway. They don't really matter, but it's fun to say you have them anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, this time I have a 100 point reference to Harry Potter and 10 point one for a movie call The Librarian Quest for the Spear.(Some cheesy movie I rented a few weeks ago.)

Ch.2 That's One of the Things You Don't Do

"So here's the wall, but where's the door" Megan said.

"Maybe there's a secret switch or something" Sarah began looking around.

"Should we start tapping on bricks" Megan asked.

Sarah was inspecting a bush and didn't respond. "Does this bush look fake to you?"

"No" Megan said playing with her purple hair. "My dye looks nice in this light."

Sarah ignored her friend and picked up the bush in question. It was a box covering a rusty lever. "You want to hide something, do it in plain sight" she smirked.

"Wow Sarah, how could you tell that the bush was fake?"

"I'm not sure. I just sort of felt that it was fake." Sarah pulled the lever and a section of the brick wall fell away.

"Wicked cool" Megan said awed.

"Yeah, this place is pretty awesome" Sarah admitted almost reluctantly. She walked though the gap in the wall and Megan followed close behind.

The wall rebuilt itself behind them. They immediately came to an eight way intersection.

"I say we go straight" Megan said.

"We should go just to the left of straight."

"Why? Straight is lined up with the castle. That is where we're trying to go, right" Megan started walking.

"That's not the way the labyrinth works" Sarah sighed as she followed her determined friend. Suddenly Megan started to fall, but Sarah caught her and pulled her out of the dark hole that had opened up in the ground. "Hardly five minutes in and you've already almost fallen into an oubliette. What am I going to do with you?"

"Ok, just left it is."

"So maybe I did run us into a dead end," Megan said, "but you said yourself the labyrinth is always changing."

"Let's just head back a bit."

"Having fun" Jareth asked as the girls turned around to see him.

"Tons" Megan said snidely.

"So you like the labyrinth" Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"It's a piece of cake" Megan shrugged.

"Oh really?" The clock with thirteen hours appeared on the wall and fast forwarded a few hours. "How do you feel about it now?"

"What" Megan cried. "That's not fair! Sarah, did you see that?"

Sarah had angry flames in her eyes. She raised her hand and slapped her friend. "That's one of the things you don't do Megan" she yelled. "You don't say it's cake, and you don't say it's not fair! We're playing by his rules and are not in a position to question them. That's why I don't play board games with you, you make up your own rules every time. Well that's not the way the world works." Sarah ran off past Jareth.

Megan held her face and tears already spilled out of her eyes.

"Sarah" Jareth called after Sarah as he followed her.

A/N: So what do you think now? Do you love it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Tell me! .

Ok, so either my reference was way out there and no one got it, or all the people who did get it were too lazy to review. Oh well, here's what it was anyway.

When Megan said Sarah was trying to convince her friends she's not a homo is reference to a line in the song _Next Ex-girlfriend_ on the CD _A Hangover You Don't Deserve_.

So, I'm not listing the references until chapter five, but I'll still put the hint at the beginning of each chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok everyone, 100 points for the keen eyes that pick out a Sailor Moon reference this chapter.

Ch. 3 Lost Time

As Sarah ran the stone maze gave way to a forest. It was different from the forest she had been in three years ago. Every plant in this forest was tinted blue.

"Sarah! Sarah stop" Jareth called. "There's a solid wall ahead of you."

Sarah's head snapped up and she stopped. "What? I don't see the wall."

"It just appeared, and it's invisible" Jareth said.

"Oh" Sarah said. They were in a clearing in the blue forest. The sun reflected oddly off the blue tinted leaves and grass. "Why did you follow me?"

"I am curious to know about your outburst back there. When you raised your hand back there I half expected you to hit me, but you slapped your friend. Why is that?"

"I was just determined not to make the same mistakes I made before, but she was making them instead. I wanted to play by the rules and not complain about them. I wanted to prove I learned my lesson" Sarah sighed.

"You wanted to prove to me that in three years you'd still remembered what I taught you" Jareth chuckled.

Sarah looked at him puzzled. "Was that you chuckling?"

"Yes. Sarah, you also taught me a few lessons. You bring out so much in me." Jareth sat down with his back against a tree and sighed.

Sarah sat down too. "You know, I did say all of you. Why didn't you return with the others?"

"I was still mad about you rejecting me. When I was able to calm down I saw what an awful situation I had put you in. My offer was all wrong, and had you taken it we'd have been in quite the odd situation. What was I thinking, do as I say and I will be your slave" he laughed.

"You were supposed to be the bad guy and I was just confused. Neither of us knew what to do" Sarah said.

"Obviously you did," Jareth smiled, something startling and comforting to Sarah, "you got the labyrinth to deem you my equal."

"What do you mean?"

"The moment you solved the labyrinth and said… the words, the labyrinth deemed you my equal and gave you powers" Jareth said.

"Powers like supper powers? Do I say something like prism power makeup" Sarah joked.

"No, nothing like that. You already used your power to get here. The labyrinth listened to your wish and guided you through it. We're halfway to the castle. You must have wanted to stop since it lead you to a wall." Jareth sifted a little uncomfortably. "Essentially, for the past three years, you've been Fae."

"Well that's a shocker" Sarah said breathlessly. Then she laughed and Jareth gave her an odd look. "Look at us, three years of lost time that we could have been perfectly happy together."

"So you're admitting you have feelings for me" he smirked.

"I thought that was obvious when occasionally I cried myself to sleep looking at that statue of you" Sarah said. "Yes, I know you were watching me. That's why I wondered why you didn't come to me."

"I wondered why you didn't call me."

"I was afraid you were so mad you wouldn't come. I almost thought you were going to plot revenge on me" Sarah laughed.

"The old me would have Sarah, but since that day I've grown soft because of you" he chuckled.

"There you go again with the chuckling."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, and I think I can even be ok with you smiling."

A/N: Do you like this chapter. You know you love the Jareth/Sarah!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is my favorite reference so far, so it's worth a lot. 400 points for the Wonderfalls reference, plus cookies! An additional 100 points if you also get the Grey's Anatomy reference. That's a total of 500 points in one chapter!

Ch. 4 Set Free the Captives

"So, do you want to go to the castle and send Mike and Megan home?"

"I though she had like six hours left," Sarah said.

"Technically she has nine, I didn't really reorder time for her. It takes a lot of energy," Jareth said.

"Can you send them home early?" Sarah tilted her head.

"Since I don't keep eighteen year olds with perfectly normal families, I can send them back whenever I like," Jareth stood up.

"Does that mean I have to go too?"

"I was actually hoping you'd stay for a while Sarah," he seemed to tense up.

"Jareth," Sarah said standing up, "how long is a while?"

"It's only forever."

Sarah bit her bottom lip almost nervously and looked into his mismatched eyes. She saw the pleading look in them, and for a moment the silence and tension were palpable. Then a smile slowly spread across her face. "It's not long at all."

Jareth relaxed and smiled too. "Do you want to say good-bye?" he held out a hand to her.

"Jareth," Sarah began to reach for his hand.

"Yes love?"

"I…I love you," she finally said and took a firm hold of Jareth's hand.

"I love you too, Sarah." He pulled her in and kissed her gently. When they parted they were in Jareth's throne room.

Mike was laid out on the stone floor, asleep and a little more than disheveled.

"Wow, he looks like a smoosh faced wax lion just started talking to him," Sarah laughed.

Mike turned over in his sleep and shouted, "You gave me siff!"

Jareth sent Sarah an inquiring look.

"Don't look at me, I'm not sexually active. I don't really want to talk to him, he can go."

"Good, I'm not fond of him. He fainted much too easily," Jareth said. With the turn of a crystal, Mike disappeared and Megan appeared standing in his place.

"Huh?" the purple haired girl jumped in surprise.

"Megan," Sarah sat down on the last step up to Jareth's throne and beckoned Megan to sit next to her. "I was really harsh earlier. I'm sorry I slapped you."

"I'll be fine, besides, you made it to the castle in time," Megan smiled.

"No, I didn't," Sarah frowned. "We ran out of time."

"But that clock-"

"-Has always been off," Jareth stepped in front of the clock by the throne.

"So we lost and have to go home empty handed," Megan said.

"Megan, I'm staying here, with Jareth," Sarah sifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Did you, like, switch places with Mike? Cuse' he's not worth it!"

"No. Before, I told you not to say the words because I've done it before. I knew it was real. Ever since the last time I was here, I knew I was in love with Jareth, so now that I have the chance again, I'm staying," Sarah said.

Megan smiled sadly. "So that's the real reason you were never all that into any guys at school. Well then," she took a deep breath, "Congratulations, and good-bye. You'll still always be my best friend." She stood up.

Sarah stood up too. "And you'll always be mine." They hugged for a moment.

"Alright," Megan said, pulling away. "I'm ready." She disappeared.

"I have to talk to Toby."

A/N: So, even after forever, there it is. Hopefully, it will continue to be. And maybe, eventually someone will get all my references. If not…well I'm just a sad, strange girl with a fantasy obsession (meaning I have no life or boyfriend.)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it's been forever, but I was a little blocked. But thanks to some reviewers, I'm back at it. I'm also still running my whole reference thing, but without points. There's a Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, and the Princess Bride one is mostly just a mention.

Ch. 5 Dear Sweet Toby

"Sarah!" Toby called as Sarah and Jareth appeared in his room.

"Shh, Tobes. Dad and Karen can't know I'm here with Jareth," Sarah whispered.

"He's the Goblin King," Toby's eyes lit up.

"Yes, and I'm going away with him for a long time, but I promise to visit a lot," Sarah said.

"Ok Sarah," the little boy nodded. He looked up at Jareth seriously and asked, "Do you promise to take care of my sister?"

"With every once of my power," Jareth replied.

Sarah laughed warmly. "Now there's a boy who knows where his towel is." She hugged Toby.

"What does a towel have to do with anything?" Jareth asked.

Suddenly something occurred to Sarah. "What I'm I going to do about Dad and Karen? They can't just think I'm gone."

"Sarah, don't you know me better than that? I have a plan," Jareth said.

Sarah sat down on Toby's bed and crossed her arms. "As usual, I'm the last to be clued in. Care to share any details?" she asked a bit miffed.

"Sarah, don't get mad," Toby said worriedly.

"I'm not mad Toby, I'd just like to hear what Jareth has to say."

"You're eighteen now. In the human world it's customary to move out sometime close to that age, right?"

"Yes, as Karen keeps reminding me. She wants me out so bad. I guess she's getting her wish too," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Then it's simple really, no magic needed or anything. I go to the front door, you tell then you're moving in with me, and next week we come back and move your stuff out. You can even come visit on human holidays that way," Jareth seemed very proud of himself for concocting this plan.

Sarah mulled this over for a moment. It didn't seem half bad, and it was sure to shock Karen. Sarah was all for shocking Karen, she hadn't yet grown out of the rebellious teenager stage. "I think that works."

"You'll visit on Christmas?" Toby asked eagerly.

"Of course. I'll bring you the best gifts too," Sarah played with Toby's hair.

"Magic stuff?"

Jareth kneeled down to Toby and created a crystal. He passed it from hand to hand and the little boy watched it enchanted. "Only the best for a sweet little one like you." He handed Toby the crystal.

"Thank you Jareth," he squealed and only slightly miss pronounced the name of the Goblin King.

There was a knock on the door. Karen's voice came thought the door, "Sarah, are you in there with Toby? Your friend just left."

Jareth quickly whispered a question to Sarah, "Do you want to go through with the plan now?"

"Yes, now go," she gave him a quick kiss before he disappeared.

Toby covered his eyes and groaned. "Mushy stuff."

Karen came in, wearing an awful pink skirt with a large white shirt. "What about mushy stuff?" she put the backs of her hands on her hips.

"Sarah's telling me a story," Toby said.

Sarah tried not to look surprised at her little brother, he was turning out to be good at covering up. "Yeah, The Princess Bride. You know, the five greatest kisses part at the end."

Karen gave her a look that was on the edge of dirty. "Ok. You know, you graduated a month ago, you should be deciding which of the collages that you were accepted to you are going to actually go to."

Sarah sighed, she'd heard this rant before. Luckily, the door bell rang. "Actually, that should be him now." She didn't miss Toby's little smile at her.

Karen looked at her with confusion as Sarah started out the room and downstairs to the front door. "Him who?" she asked as she followed.

Sarah opened the door and was surprised to see Jareth in jeans and a black t-shirt. She wasn't surprised to find that she didn't like this outfit as much as she liked his normal attire. "Karen, this is Jareth. I'm moving into his apartment while I go to the…Underground University," despite having to flub a collage name, she still sounded cocky.

"Hello Mrs. Williams," Jareth shook Karen's hand even as she just stood there stunned.

"The Underground University?"

"It's a, wouldn't you guess it, underground performing arts collage. So not a whole lot of people know about it," Sarah said.

"How did you find it then?" Karen said disbelievingly.

"I met Sarah at the café where we both do open mic night and knew she was just perfect for the school. They loved her audition tape," Jareth said.

"When did you make that?"

"Oh, forever ago. Anyway, I'm going to be back next week to get my stuff. Is Thursday good for you?" Sarah smiled, trying not to smirk.

"I-I guess," Karen said amazed.

"Ok then, bye. See you next week Toby," Sarah called.

Sarah and Jareth walked outside and shut the door behind them. Jareth transported them back to the throne room.

"What about a car or something?" Sarah asked.

"I'm thorough," he winked. "They think we rode off on a motorcycle." Jareth way back in his normal tight breeches, boots and open shirt.

"Next time, no jeans. At least go with leather. The whole "normal human" look does not work for you."

"Oh really, I thought I was good looking no matter what," Jareth turned away from her.

Sarah sighed and turned him back around. "You are, it's just doesn't fit your personality." She gave him a long kiss. "Now, how do you feel about giving me a tour of this castle and showing me where I'm staying?"

A/N: So there's the new installment. It's much longer than the others. I think chapters are going to be about this long from now on. Unfortunately, I'm not sure how often I'll be updating. I have a couple of camps coming up. I hope for it to be more frequent than normal, but all of your encouraging reviews really do help. Also, don't be afraid to tell me anything that you think is off about the story and I'll take it into consideration. I just want to become a better writer and entertain myself and others.


End file.
